Othello In a Modern Context
by switchmess360
Summary: Othello is a manager of a company owned by Desdemona's father. When he finds out that Desdemona has cheated on him with Cassio, he goes back the hotel room that theý're staying at to find her and makes her confess.


Othello

Act V, Scene iii

In a Modern Context

Othello entered into the dimly lit hotel room, each stride with anger and hatred all powered from the jealousy that filled him.

It was a delicately decorated room from the handmade embroidered bed sheets to the hangings on the wall. Othello searched the room with his eyes but they suddenly stopped and lingered on one of the hangings. The large painted portrait of two lovers that was bordered by a wooden frame became his focus, everything else that was there seem to become insignificant objects as if they had simply faded away.

This particular couple caught Othello s attention as it reminded him of the life he had, the life that had somehow slipped away from his hands like water. The man in the portrait was dressed formally as his arms were wrapped around a young girl s waist. Her blonde wavy hair was let loose around her oval shaped face and the cream coloured silk dress blended with her skin, emphasising her curves and highlighting her beauty.

This couple reminded Othello of him and Desdemona. Desdemona was a beautiful young girl who had just graduated from college. She was kind, pure hearted and loyal, especially to Othello, her husband. Desdemona loved Othello very much, and for this he loved her even more. He could not believe that someone like her could have loved him.

But thinking of Desdemona brought Othello no joy now. Instead, the jealousy and hatred feeling in the pit of his stomach grew stronger. Through his eyes, she was a liar and a whore because she had cheated on him for Cassio. She had fooled him into thinking she loved him, betrayed his trust and now he felt nothing for her. Even Iago, who was Othello s assistant, had had suspicions about her, and now for the crime she had committed, she must pay before she betrays others.

Othello went back to his search for Desdemona in the dark room but could not see anything except for the light that was illuminating the little area on the floor. It came from the cracks of the door in front of the bathroom and he knew she was behind there.

He slowly walked the distance, pondering the thoughts in his head. The door was closed, so Othello gently twisted the door knob and opened it. He was immediately greeted with the yellow flames burning from the candles that surround the space. In the middle was an antique style bath tub that was filled with bubbles, and inside was Desdemona.

She laid there peacefully with her arms resting on the edges of the tub and her head held back against the cushion head rest. Her eyes were closed and she didn t make any movements when Othello entered.

"Desdemona?" Othello asked quietly in a soft tone to check if she was awake, but she wasn t.

Seeing Desdemona like this made Othello loathed her even more. How could someone who looked like this be so deceiving? Be someone who can hurt those who cared for them dearly? Then at once an evil thought came over him and started to play in his mind. He had to stop her from doing this to him and anyone else in the future, but how? And unconsciously, his evil thought answered him in a whisper 'you must end her life...' But Othello couldn t do that, he loved her too much. But the evil in him had over eclipse his love for her and reminded him of what she d done and a plan formed.

Now Othello had a plan that would solve everything. But before he kills his wife, he must give her one last kiss. He went over to Desdemona and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and a fresh apple fragrance filled the air. He would miss that so he gave her another kiss, this one on her lips, more forceful than the last.

"Othello, is that you?" Desdemona said her voice filled with hope.

Oh no, she s awake. Othello thought. Othello then decided that if she d confess for what she d done than at least she could be honest for one last time, but if she doesn t, than she would truly be nothing to him.

"Where have you been, Othello?" I ve been worried.

"Sorry, the meeting got delayed" he said, though he wasn t sorry at all.

"Tonight s a beautiful one, isn t it? But I know what you ve done and if you d confess to me now, I would at least know that you are not lying to me right this moment." Othello said pacing around in circles, prodding Desdemona to confess.

Desdemona gave no response so Othello turned to meet her gaze and stared intently back to her and a grimace fell on her face.

"W-what a-are you talking about? she stammered Yes tonight s a beautiful night... and I haven t done anything wrong to confess, what on earth are you talking about?" she retorted back, raising her voice slightly.

Don t lie to me Desdemona! I know what you did. He shouted.

His so called faithful wife had just lied to his face, again! And Othello couldn t control his feelings anymore, the rage inside him had started to boil and now it was at boiling point. But Othello clenched his fist hard, trying to force out all the anger. If he had exploded then, Desdemona would have thought he was weak, a man who couldn t control his feelings. He felt that if he had raged out, then she would have power over him.

Othello took a deep sharp breath and spoke again, more calmly.

You cheated on me with Cassio. He stated. Am I wrong? You are living such a wasteful life, a life full of lies. I do not see you as my wife anymore Desdemona, but nothing more than mere speck of dust, useless in existence.

Desdemona looked bewildered I haven t lied to you and I would never cheat on you either. I bet you that Cassio is the one that had lied. I love you Othello, you know this! Please don t speak to me like to this... like I shouldn t live anymore... she trailed off and looked down at the bubbles that were now disappearing on top of the surface water.

Desdemona s face had turned a bright shade of scarlet and she had never looked more innocent. Othello remembered back to the way she d always trail off and purse her lips, they way that she would close her eyes, only to reveal her long think eyelashes. He remembered their first kiss as her beautiful full lips met his and united them with warmth and electricity.

As the blissful memories filled him, the rage inside also climbed higher and without a single thought, he abruptly reached out his hands and wrapped them around Desdemona s throat and he pushed her under the water of the tub. All the emotions he felt at that moment were released through his hands and his hold became stronger. He could feel her smooth delicate hands wrapped around his, struggling to let herself free from his grip.

Water splashed everywhere and Othello could hear a faint muffled sound coming from underneath him. He didn t know what he was doing but he couldn t stop himself either. It was like the green eyed monster had come out to play, but only through him. Then all of sudden he realised he could feel a throbbing pain from his hands as he had gripped on too hard and that everything had become silent.

Othello looked down at the water as guilt filled him. Desdemona s eyes were close and the colour had faded from her face. Desdemona laid underneath the water, unconscious and Othello saw a glimpse of his reflection in the gentle waves of the water. Now he was the devil.

Othello was incomprehensible as he tried to figure out what had happened and a small creak from the bathroom erupted his thoughts.

Oh Othello, I m sorry to interrupt you, but the door was open... Where is Desdemona? We re very late for the dinner we have scheduled with the CEO from the... Emilia, Desdemona s assistance said very quickly and trailed off.

For a split second Othello didn t know who she was. He was still in deep in his thoughts.

Othello, are you alright? Emilia said with concern in her voice.

She looked around the bathroom searching for the source for which had cause Othello this trouble and her eyes fluttered as she caught sight of the bath tub. Othello noticed this and a stroke of panic went through him but he knew it was too late, Emilia now knew the crime he had committed.

She ran to the bath tub and knelt down next to it, all the while with shock and horror evident in her face.

Oh my god! What happened?! Why haven t you called the ambulance yet Othello, are you crazy? Your wife is dead! Emilia screamed.

~ THE END ~


End file.
